Reno's partner
by VioletPriest
Summary: When Reno finds his partner Rude in a critcal state his whole world is turned upside down.  RE-EDITED!


I DO NOT OWN FF7 OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTER. USUAL DISCLAIMER.

"Let me through!" came a cry from the crowd as a red haired young man barged his way to get a better look. He was a Turk by the looks of it,his dark suit was the main giveaway to that fact, the inscription of the logo of his place of work on his ID badge as he flashed it hoping it would make the crowd part to let him through wasnt quick enough for him. The very thought that resinated in his head was making time slow to a crawl as his whole world could be destroyed.

"Elena please tell me its not..." He started to say to his collegue but cut himself off seeing his partner laying on the floor with Tseng leaning over his large body with a look of upset on his face. "NO no no no Rude!" running as fast as he could he pushed Tseng off him and clung tight to his beloved work pal.

"...Carefull partner" came a weazy voice

"You're hurt! Oh god I'm sorry Rude I shoulda shut it when you told me to I shoulda kept quiet" tears rolled down the red haired mans porcelin cheeks. "Quiet, it wasn't a bullet." the larger man put a finger softly to his Reno's lips.

"Then what happend?" He sat next to him sliding his pale hand to hold Rude's.

"Poison, Tseng just finished taking a blood sample and told me." The older man sighed and took his sunglasses off, a rare thing indeed that didnt bode well with the young man as he was handed them "But Rude you always wear your shades, yo" the redheads voice sounded shaken and uneasy.

"I want to see the world with my eyes alone one last time Reno"

"Dont talk like that, its not fair Rude"

"I'm hurting pretty bad partner, my body doesn't feel strong enough Reno."

The young Turks lip quivered a moment of weakness over coming him, like all his emotions had been held back till now and had exploded out all at once. "No you cant die, I need you partner,your all I damn well have in the world don't leave me alone dont you dare!" He found himself gripping tight to the older Turks hand and then felt another hand on his shoulder.

"Reno we must get him to the infirmary quickly, if we wait any longer he will most certainly die."

Tsengs soft and controlled tone helped Reno to pull himself together if only a little. "Of course, dont worry partner we gonna fix ya up".

It was torture, pure torture.

Reno had been told to sit and wait outside the ward as they rushed Rude into the theatre. Thoughts of his partners body writhing in painful spasms made him feel sick and anger filled his mind. He found himself thinking vengful plans and then they were over whelmed with the upsetting was dying,Rude was going to die . The young mans body trembled with grief he hated not being able to be with him .neither of them had any family they had each other and thats all they thought they fist clenched tight the blood draining and his fingers went numb."RUDE!"

He ran for the door and flung it open, he didn't care he was going agaisnt his orders but Rude needed him regardless of rules. He heard the guards running behind him and felt their hands grab his shoulders. Before they could yank him back a yell of pain echoed through the Shinra ward.  
>"Get off me now!" Kicking backwards he shook them off and ran blindly to find his comrade.<p>

Turning down a thin coridor the sounds of agony reasonated the air and it was too much for him to bear. He was a state, the last door to check felt like it was too heavy to push or was it because Reno didn't want to see what had happened? He didnt want to consider the option his friend might be dead.

He found the strength and he got to his feet again and pushed the door open slowly but then fell to the floor again the sight was too painful to his mind. Rude's body was still. His glasses being placed on the side table just as Reno had entered. A sign the young man understood all to well, letting his grief out he yelled loudly not stopping for any of the doctors and nurses who stared. He didn't care, not any more. He had nothing but sorrow and tears and he was going to let it all out.  
>The same firm grip on his shoulder as before made him look up only to be put to sleep by Tseng and some chloraphorm on a cloth being clapped over his face.<p>

"It's ok Reno please rest"

The ward went fuzzy and his watery vison soon turned to darkness.

-

Please R+R


End file.
